Mianhae
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Maaf,


Title : Mianhae

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 1 of 5

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – NC

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

FF ini merupakan FF pertamaku dahulu… banget… Cuma pengen Re-post aja, kalau pada suka ntar tak lanjutin…

P.O.V Jaejoong

PRANGG~~

Dg kasar Yunho membanting piring yg berisi sarapan yg telah aku siapkan untuknya.

"Kim Jaejoong!Masakan apa ini hah! Apakah kau mau membunuhku!"

PLAKK~~

Kini giliran tangan Yunho yg mendarat di 2 sakit aku rasakan pada pipi kananku.

Namun aku sudah terbiasa dg keadaan ini,karena bukan sekali ini saja Yunho melakukan kekerasan fisik padaku,tapi hanya tamparan,pukulan dan kekerasan lain jg sering aku dapatkan darinya.

Bukan tanpa alasan dy melakukan ini semua,aku faham betul apa yg menyebabkan Yunho begitu membenciku.  
Rasa benci yg teramat sangat padaku.

~ FB~

Aku Kim Jaejoong,aku bekerja sbg pembantu di kediaman Keluarga Jung atau lebih tepatnya di rumah Yunho.

Aku dpt bekerja disini karena HeeChul Ahjumma,yg tak lain adalah Umma dari Yunho.  
Beliau telah memungutku dari jalan,memberikanku tempat berteduh serta menyekolahkanku di sekolah yg cukup elit sama dg Yunho,anaknya.

Aku jg sadar aku tak mau berpangku tangan terus,aku memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai pembantu disinì sbg caraku membalas kebaikan Keluarga Jung,dan mereka juga menyetujui hal ini.

Sejak aku masuk kesekolah aku selalu mendapatkan nilai2 yg bisa dikatakan membanggakan.

Membuat Heechul ahjumma dan Siwon Ahjussi semakin menunjukan perhatiannya padaku.  
Kadang kala mengunggul2kanku di depan Yunho.

Itu lah awal kebencian Yunho yang besar terhadpku bersemayam.

Ia selalu menjadikan kesalahan kecìlku sbg kesalahan besar,sehingga dengan mudahnya ia dapat melampiaskan kebenciannya padaku dengan kekerasan fisik.

Tak hanya d rumah di sekolahpun ia tetap lbh kejam dr pada drumah

~End FB~

"Mi..mianhae Yun..akan kuganti makananmu sekarang" ujarku sambil jongkok untuk memunguti pecahan piring yg dilempar Yunho tadi.

"Tak perlu berselera makanku sudah hilang!" Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak pergi,namun..

"AUUWW..SAKIT..!" Jeritku saat Yunho menginjak & menekan injakannya pd tanganku yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca yg aku kumpulkan dg penuh emosi.

Alhasil dari telapak tanganku mengalir darah segar yg ckup banyak dan dari mataku mengalir butir2 air mata yg menghias penuh di pipiku

"Sakit..ah.." keluhku sambil kupengang tanganku yg berdarah.

"Rasakan! Dasar anak Pungut Sialan!" Makinya dan berlalu begitu saja

Cacian makian dan penganiyaan Yunho memang sangat memang jahat dan kejam

Tapi aku tak bisa begitu saja untuk membencinya.

P.O.V Yunho

Sungguh muak melihat muka si pungut itu.  
Sok imut sok melas sok baik pada orang2.  
Cih bener2 menjijikkan.

Aku muak,aku benci,sangat dan sangat telah merebut ortu ku dariku.  
Umma Appa lebih perhatian pada 'mahkluk pungutan' ini,setiap pulang slalu saja dy yg dicari duluan bukan aku dan terlebih lagi Umma dan Appa slalu memuji dan mengungguLkannya di depanku dan teman2 mereka.

Pdahal aku bukanlah orang bodoh tanpa prestasi.  
Aku hanya kalah 1 tingkat drnya dlm hal pelajaran.

'hello..umma appa tak perlu berlebihan pdnya'

Benar saja aku seperti anak tiri dirumahku sendiri.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang teras kelas bersama Yoochun dan Junsu,sahabatku.

Tiba2 segerombol yeoja2 berlari kearahku.  
Ya,mereka adalah fans setiaku fans seorang kapten basket sepertiku.

"Yunho..oppa..tampan sekali hari ini" ucap salah seorang yeoja

"Udah dari dulu kali Yunho hyung itu tampan,apa kau buta sebelumnya?" timpal Yoochun yg membuatku terkekeh.

Saat kami berjalan ke kelas,tiba2 saja mataku menangkap sosok yg berpakaian nora,berkacama,dan menggenggam 1 tangan diperban

'benar2 Jaejoong yg kuper,Jaejoong yg memuakan' batinku

"Ladies..aduh..mataku..aduh.." pura2ku mengaduh dg memegang mata yg kupejamkan

"Oppa..oppa..kau kenapa.." panik para yeoja2 yg sedari tadi mengelilingiku

" Mataku perih melihat itu..bisahkan kalian menyingkirkannya untukku?" ujarku dg menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong

"Kim Jaejoong maksudmu oppa? Baiklah kami akan melakukannya untukmu oppa.." tegas seorang yeoja

"Gomawo" ucapku dg tersenyum evil

"Ayo guys..kita singkirin mahkluk aneh itu" dlm sekejap yeoja2 bapo ini sudah mendekat pada Jaejoong

"Mampus kau Kim Jaejoong" gumamku pelan

#####

P.O.V Author

Jaejoong berjalan menuju perpus,tiba2 ia di hadang oleh beberapa yeoja.

"Hey kuper,cepatlah kau menyingkir dari jalan ini" ucap yeoja dg mend0rong pundak Jaejoong

"Tapi..aku harus ke perpus" tolak jaejook,membuat yeoja2 itu kesal.

"Ouh..Jadi kau menolak,hah! Rasakan ini!" salah 1 dari yeoja itu menyiramkan mi kuah gelasan yg dibawanya ke tangan Jaejoong yg berbalut perban putih

"AAAH..SAKIT..AUWW" Jaejoong mengaduh dan langsung terduduk memegangi tangannya.

"Kenapa?Panas? Nih biar dingin" dan yeoja lain menyiramkan lagi Es ketangan Jaejoong yg terluka tadi

"AGGH..SAKIT..SAKIT SEKALI..AGG.." kini Jaejoong beruarian airmata menahan sakit.

"Hahahaha" yeoja2 itupun tertawa puas

"STOP! Apa yg kalian lakukan pada Jaejoong HAH!"

#####

"Lee..Lee Tuk oppa.." gugup yeoja2 itu yg melihat sang ketua OSIS membentak mereka.

"Oppa..kenapa kau menolong mahkluk menjijikan ini!" salah seorang yeoja menunjuk kearah Jaejoong

"Apa kau bilang?Menjijikan?Cih,justru kalian kalian sendiri yg menjijikan,BABO!" Leetuk menunjuk 1 per 1 yeoja2 tadi

"Oppa..tega banget sih bilang kita yg cantik ini 'menjijikan' hanya demi seorang Kim Jaejoong,manusia aneh seantero dunia,ckckck" Sinis yeoja itu yg melirik tajam Jaejoong dan tangan yg bersedakep sombong

"SHIT! Cantik? iya cantik wajah,tapi hati kalian BUSUK! Mana ada orang yg hatinya bersih,tega memperlakukan orang lain dg tak ,macam yg kalian ini." Cibir LeeTuk dg tersenyum licik

"Hah! Oppa! Kenapa bicara seperti itu.." rajuk yeoja2 itu manja

"DIAM! Jangan sok manja akan melaporkan ini pada kepsek" Beritahu Leetuk,membuat yeoja2 itu mel0tot

"Tap.."

"Tak ada tapi2-an! Sekarang kalian pergi dari sini! Atau aku akan lebih marah pada !" usir LeeTuk yg memasang muka evilnya. Sontak Yeoja2 itu dan orang2 yg melihatnya menjadi ketakutan,termasuk Jaejoong. Dan saat itu pula Yeoja2 itu lari terbirit2 ntah kemana.

"Jae... kau tak apa?" tanya LeeTuk dg wajah yg berubah lembut kembali.

"Ahh..mas..sih sakit..Leetuk ssi" jawab Jaejoong setengah gugup

"Jangan gugup seperti itu,aku g kan nyakitin kamu koq,tapi aku akan membantu mengobati lukamu" jelas Leetuk sambil membantu Jaejoong berdiri

"Gomawo.." ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Huwee..ada pahlawan baru disini" ejek Yunho yg sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Yunho-ssi?"Leetuk menatap Yunho bingung

"Maksudku,koq mau2nya ketua OSIS yg boleh dibilang idola disini,menolong 'babu pungutan' macam dia" Yunho menonyor kepala Jaejoong,membuat Leetuk mulai emosi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku menolongnya karena aku punya hati seperti kau,MA-NU-SIA-TAK-PU-NYA-HA-TI."

Ucapan Leetuk yg penuh penekanan itu,membuat Yunho jg mendidih.

"Yah! apa maksudmu aku tak punya hati hah!" Yunho mencengkram kerah Leetuk

"Lepaskan!"Leetuk mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat Yunho pada kerahnya.

"Lepaskan dia Yun" Jaejoong mencoba membantu Leetuk menyingkirkan tangan Yunho.

"Ah!Diam kau Pungut! Jangan ikut campur!" bentak Yunho yg membuat Jaejoong langsung melepas tangannya.

"Yah!Jangan bentak dy!"

"Diam kau! Kau tak punya hak melarangku,Lee-tuk"

"G! Aku punya hak untuk aku OSIS di sini jadi aku punya hak untuk mengatur mencoretmu dari tim basket sekolah,jika kau tetap mengkasari Jaejoong dan yg ,singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari bajuku" Ancam Leetuk yg sukses membuat Yunho sedikit takut dan melepaskan cengkramannya namun emosinya tetap mendidih.  
Dan Leetuk pun merapikan kerahnya yg sedikit berantakan,kemudian pandangannya langsung beralih kepada Jaejoong kembali.

"Jae..ayo kita pergi,akan ku obati lukamu" Leetuk menuntun Jaejoong menuju UKS

"Camkan kata2ku tadi Jung Yunho" bisik Leetuk saat melewati Yunho.

Yunho langsung menatap tajam Leetuk yg berjalan menjauh darinya.

"BRENGSEK! Leetuk babo itu menolongnya.  
Kau beruntung kali ini Jae.  
Tapi liadh saja,akan ku buat kau lebih menderita dari ini" Umpat Yunho pelan dg mengepalkan tangannya.

UKS

Dengan tlaten Leetuk mengobati Luka Jaejoong,membtat pria berkacamata ini menyunggingkan senyum untuk Leetuk.

"Sudah selesai" Ujar Leetuk usai membalut luka Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Leetuk-ssi" ucap Yunho malu2

"Cheonmanayo,sudah sepatutnya kita harus menolong orang yg kesusahan,ya kan?" Leetuk mengacak2 rambut Jaejoong.

"Ahh..Leetuk-ssi" protes Jaejoong pada Leetuk yg terkekeh.

"Oya Leetuk-ssi,dari mana kau tau namaku Jaejoong" tanya Jaejoong

"itu..itu..rahasia perusahaan..hahahaha" goda Leetuk yg menghasilkan tawa di bibir Jaejoong.

Leetuk terlihat bahagia,karena orang yang ada bersamanya kini bisa tertawa dan melupakan sejenak rasa sakit di tangan dan batinnya.

'Jae..kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? ini bukan dirimu yg sesungguhnya,aku tau itu' Ujar Leetuk dlm hati

#####

Yunho's Home

P.O.V Yunho

Kurebahkan tubuhku di sofa kamarku melepas segala lelah tubuh usai sekolah.

Namun perasaanku masih kesal karena kejadian di sekolah tadi.

Leetuk,mengingat namja itu benar2 membuatku ingin membunuhnya sekarang.  
Berani sekali dia membuatku ketakutan dan menggagalkan rencanku.

Ini berarti dia telah mendaftar sebagai musuhku.

"Joongie...tanganmu bisa infeksi nanti kalau tidak segera dibawa ke Rumah Sakit" ku dengar suara umma di luar kamarku.

Umma sgt prhatian pd Jaejoong,tapi kenapa saat aku sakit umma tak seperhatian itu? Kenapa?

Benar2 menambahkan rasa benciku pada Jaejoong saja.

Ini tak bs harus segera dihancurkan.  
Dan hanya dg cara itulah Jaejoong dapat di hancurkan dg cepat.

'Ya hanya dengan cara itu,aku bisa menghancurkan Jaejoong dg cepat'

~TBC~

Maap banyak banget typo..

Ah jangan lupa main ke blog ku .com dan .com (ttg kpop). Jika di ffn aku ga update2 ff nya, ffnya brarti aku post di blog… thx


End file.
